Fukai Mori
by QiQiAirin
Summary: Kehadiran seorang inuyoukai cantik membuat Rin bimbang akan posisinya di mata Sesshomaru. Ia ingin sekali memastikan bagaimana perasaan tuannya itu padanya. Namun rasa rendah diri terlanjur membuat Rin putus asa. Karena ia hanya seorang manusia.


**FUKAI MORI**

 **By**

 **QiQi Airin**

 **.**

 **Sesshomaru x Rin**

 **Disclaimer: Takahashi Rumiko**

 **Semua tokoh adalah milik pengarang aslinya, sementara jalan cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya sebagai penggemar berat Sesshomaru :v dan tambahan karakter bernama Hanazawa muncul begitu saja sebagai pelengkap konflik batin yang dirasakan Rin :v . Happy Reading :D**

 _Summary:_

 _Kehadiran seorang inuyoukai cantik membuat Rin bimbang akan posisinya di mata Sesshomaru. Ia ingin sekali memastikan bagaimana perasaan tuannya itu padanya. Namun rasa rendah diri terlanjur membuat Rin putus asa. Karena ia hanya seorang manusia._

 **ooo**

 _Rin-yo!_

 _Apakah kau mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan desa?_

 _Karena tidak ada yang mengganggu ataupun membulimu?_

 _Apakau kau membuat sebuah kimono dari kain yang kuberikan saat itu?_

 _Jika kau mengalami kesulitan atau merasa sedih, kau bisa memanggilku_

 _Aku akan langsung datang padamu_

 _Meskipun kita terpisah jarak yang sangat jauh, tapi jika kau memanggil namaku, aku pasti akan langsung datang padamu_

 _Jika kau tak bisa berbicara, kau bisa bersiul dengan menggunakan jari-jarimu jika kau suka_

 _Jarak bukanlah sebuah halangan, karena hati kita telah terikat_

 _Dengan kepercayaan yang kita miliki, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti_

 _Hanya dengan perasaan itu, sudah cukup untuk memenuhi hatimu_

 _Karena itulah, tidak masalah jika segalanya tetap seperti ini untuk saat ini, karena kita masih memiliki banyak waktu_

 _Kau bisa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatimu perlahan,_

 _Sampai saat itu tiba nanti, jaga dirimu baik-baik_

Rin memenuhi kedua telapak tangannya dengan air kemudian membasuhkan ke wajahnya. Air itu rata meresapi wajah dan beberapa bagian rambutnya. Rasa segar menyusup ke kulit gadis itu. Ia menatap refleksi wajahnya yang bergoyang mengikuti irama gelombang kecil yang ditimbulkan oleh tangannya tadi. Rin meraba wajahnya setelah air yang tenang memantulkan wajahnya dengan sempurna. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak hari itu, hari dimana tuannya mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang tidak ia mengerti di usianya yang masih dini.

Senyum Rin mengambang melihat wajah yang terpantul itu. Senyum yang cukup menggambarkan seorang gadis yang sedang tumbuh, feminim, dan sensitif. Rin menyisir-nyisir rambutnya yang panjang dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menyisihkan gulungan kecil rambutnya pada bagian kanan di belakang poni, kemudian mengikatnya dengan pita pemberian Kagome yang dari tadi ia lingkarkan di pergelangan tangannya. Sempurna. Hanya gulungan mungil itulah yang membuat Rin sekarang tak berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Rin memang tak menyadari perubahan pada tubuh maupun wajahnya yang dinilai oleh orang-orang yang lama tak ia jumpai. Seperti Kohaku. Pemuda berkuncir kuda itu mengatakan dirinya banyak berubah, wajahnya lebih cantik, dan suaranya lebih lembut. Rin sama-sekali tak mengerti mengapa Kohaku berkata seperti, padahal menurut Rin Kohaku sendiri tak berubah sama sekali kecuali tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi.

"Hanya orang lain yang bisa melihat perubahan pada diri kita."

Ucapan Kagome tempo hari membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Rin tak ingin berubah, Rin ingin wajah dan suaranya tetap seperti dulu. Namun itu sesuatu yang mustahil. Manusia akan terus mengalami pertumbuhan sampai pada puncaknya, dan usia mereka akan terus berjalan hingga saatnya nanti. Itulah yang membuat Rin takut. Perubahan pada dirinya, wajahnya yang memancarkan aroma kegadisan, tubuhnya yang bertambah tinggi, dan sifat kepolosan alami anak-anak yang perlahan hilang.

Rin takut, tuannya, Sesshomaru, tak akan akan menyukai perubahannya ini. Karena siluman tak banyak berubah.

Tiga bulan setelah tinggal di desa, Sesshomaru mengunjunginya. Satu tahun setelahnya, _daiyoukai_ bersurai perak itu mengunjunginya lagi, dan semuanya masih sama. Dan terakhir, tiga tahun setelahnya atau enam tahun yang lalu, pemilik pedang dari dunia lain itu sama sekali tak berubah. Wajah tampan namun dingin itu masih sama.

Akan tetapi, semua kekhawatirannya itu sedikit berkurang jika ia mengingat kembali perkataan Sesshomaru enam tahun yang lalu. Rin sebelas tahun waktu itu, dan ia masih belum memahami betul apa maksudnya. Kini, Rin mulai memahami sedikit demi sedikit seiring usianya yang berjalan, dan ia merasa tenang. Mungkin itu sebuah kalimat perpisahan, begitu pikir Rin awalnya. Lalu ia menyadari Sesshomaru mengatakan itu karena mereka tak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang lama dan memberinya isyarat untuk menunggu. _Sampai saat itu tiba._ Rin tak tahu kapan 'saat itu', dan ia tak bisa menduga apa yang akan terjadi ketika saat itu tiba dan tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah penderitaannya atas kerinduannya pada sosok yang telah menghidupkannya kembali dengan _tenseiga._ Rin sangat merindukannya. Ia ingin melihat tuannya itu, dan kembali menikmati saat-saat berada di sisinya. Rin ingin melihat ayunan pedangnya yang keren, sikap tenangnya yang justru ditakuti semua musuhnya, dan wajahnya yang seolah tak peduli pada apapun.

Rin memejamkan matanya. _Jika kau mengalami kesulitan atau merasa sedih, kau bisa memanggilku, Aku akan langsung datang padamu, Meskipun kita terpisah jarak yang sangat jauh, tapi jika kau memanggil namaku, aku pasti akan langsung datang padamu._ Rin tersenyum. Ia ingin sekali mencoba setiap mengingat kalimat itu, namun ia tak mau menjadi kurang ajar dengan melakukan percobaan pada seorang _daiyoukai_ yang sangat ia hormati. Dan jika ia mencoba hal itu, berarti ia tak percaya pada perkataan tuannya. Tetapi hari ini berbeda. Rin sudah tak tahan dengan rasa rindu yang terus menggebu-gebu, seperti tawanan yang ingin merobohkan penjara. Rin merasa kesulitan, dan juga sedih. Enam tahun ia tak mendengar kabar dari tuannya.

Rin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Ses-sho-ma-ru-sa-ma."

Rin menghembuskan nafasnya beriringan dengan nama tuannya yang ia ucapkan sangat pelan, penuh perasaan. Bahkan makhluk apapun yang ada di sampingnya tak akan bisa mendengar suaranya yang sangat lirih. Rin tersenyum. Ada rasa lega menyelinap di hati gadis berkimono miko itu. Selama ini hanya pikiran dan hatinya yang menyuarakan nama tuannya setiap ia merasa rindu, namun kali ini dengan bibirnya meskipun sangat pelan.

Rin bangkit sambil mengambil keranjang daun herbalnya. Matahari mulai terik. Kaede sudah duluan pulang meninggalkannya yang asyik bermain di sungai. Rin mengenakan terompah yang ia copot sebelum menceburkan kakinya ke sungai.

 _Di pegunungan, di dalam hutan, bersama angin, dalam mimpiku,_

Rin berjalan dengan langkah girang menyusuri padang rumput menuju desa. Nyanyian andalannya senantiasa mengiringinya. Rin mengayun-ayunkan keranjangnya. Rambut panjangnya bergerak seirama dengan hentakan kakinya. Setiap kali melantunkan lagu ciptaannya sendiri itu, Rin tak merasa jauh dengan tuannya.

 _Sesshomaru-sama, dimana engkau? Jaken-sama selalu mengikutimu,_

 _Aku kan sendiri menunggu, hingga Sesshomaru-sama kembali. . ._

"Rin."

Angin yang menderu menggoyang-goyangkan rerumputan panjang itu, menimbulkan suara gesekan yang khas. Kicauan burung dari pepohonan hutan. Aliran air sungai yang berakhir pada air terjun sehingga menimbulkan suara percikan yang deras. Semua itu memenuhi ruang dalam kedua telinga Rin. Namun suara berat yang memanggil namanya dengan sangat khas dan berwibawa itu mampu menerobos masuk. Rin tercekat. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ini bukan ilusinya. Rin memang sering berilusi tentang Sesshomaru yang memanggil dirinya tapi tak pernah sejelas ini. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan tidak sedang berilusi. Angin menerpa rambutnya hingga mengacak wajahnya, membuat pandangannya terhalang. Rin menyeret rambutnya dan mengaitkannya ke belakang telinga, hingga pandangannya benar-benar jelas.

Sorot mata emasnya menerawang lurus ke arah Rin. Dua pasang garis magenta di pipi kiri dan kanan yang mengarah ke telinga, serta ukiran bulan sabit di keningnya. Surai perak panjangnya menari-nari oleh angin. Dua pedang terselip di pinggangnya, menambah kegagahan dirinya. Kimono mewahnya berkibar dimainkan angin, seiring dengan bulu panjang nan tebal yang selalu nangkring di bahu kanannya. Dan yang paling khas adalah wajah tampannya yang kaku dan datar, yang hanya mengekspresikan sifat dinginnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Rin tercekat. Tubuh dan pikirannya terkejut luar biasa. Jantungnya berdebar keras hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia ingin mengeluarkan suara namun malah air matanya yang ingin menyerobot keluar. Semua kerinduannya selama enam tahun memuncak dan pecah menjadi kepingan air mata. _Apa ini mimpi?_

"Oi Rin! Kau tidak mendengar Sesshomaru-sama memanggilmu?"

Rin mendesah. Kesadaran menyergapnya. Bibirnya masih gemetar ketika ia menarik senyumnya. Rin buru-buru menyeka air matanya sebelum terlihat. Siluman kerdil nan cerewet itu sudah cukup membuktikan kehadiran mereka adalah nyata. Rin meninggalkan keranjangnya dan berlari ke arah mereka, Sesshomaru, Jaken dan Aun.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" seru Rin di tengah nafasnya yang memburu. Rin sedikit membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya. Lari sepuluh meter dari tempatnya tadi benar-benar membuat nafasnya tersengal. Ia terlalu bahagia hingga tak memperdulikan paru-parunya yang bekerja terlalu keras mengikuti langkah kaki dan detakan jantungnya yang cepat. Setelah semua kembali normal, ia berdiri tegak.

"Sesshomaru-sama," ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang teratur. Tuannya itu sama sekali tak berubah sejak terakhir kali Rin melihatnya. Memang Rin-lah yang berubah. Ia bahkan bisa berdiri sejajar dengan dada bidang milik Sesshomaru. Untuk kali ini Rin sangat bersyukur karena perubahannya itu membuatnya bisa memandang wajah tuannya lebih dekat.

Tak seperti Rin, Sesshomaru lebih bisa menyembunyikan gurat kerinduannya. Ada banyak pikiran tentang Rin dibalik wajah tenangnya. Ia menggerayangi tubuh Rin dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan tatapan matanya. Gadis ini semakin tumbuh. Tubuhnya tak lagi seperti yang ia lihat enam tahun lalu. Beberapa perubahan pada bagian tubuh gadis ini menandakan bahwa dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Ikatan rambutnya yang panjang membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis dalam masa remaja, masa yang penuh kebahagiaan. Dan yang paling jelas terlihat adalah tingginya yang sudah mencapai dada Sesshomaru.

Rin mengatupkan bibirnya yang daritadi tersenyum tak henti. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak gugup dengan tatapan mata tuannya. Rin merasakan debaran jantungnya yang aneh dan suhu panas di tubuhnya, namun terasa menyenangkan. Rasa ini baru muncul. Rin tak seperti ini dulu setiap ia bertemu Sesshomaru.

Rasa gugupnya memuncak. Sesshomaru terlalu lama diam padahal Rin menunggunya menanyakan kabar. Rin segera memalingkan wajahnya pada Jaken. Siluman kecil berwarna hijau itu dari tadi bergumam tak henti. Entah apa yang ia bicarakan. Jaken memang selalu cerewet meskipun orang di sekitarnya tak terlalu menghiraukan kicauannya.

"Jaken-sama, kenapa Jaken-sama pendek sekali," Rin mengangkat tubuh Jaken hingga tongkat nintojonya terjatuh. Jaken langsung meronta-ronta saat Rin memeluknya.

"Oi Rin! Jangan perlakukan aku seperti mainan, dasar tak sopan!"

Rin tersenyum. Andai ia bisa memeluk Sesshomaru seperti ini. Naluri gadisnya menginginkan berada di dalam pelukan Sesshomaru, merasakan dada bidangnya, mendengar detakan jantungnya, dan membiarkan tangan berkuku tajam itu membelai kepalanya, menyisipkan jari-jarinya ke rambut Rin. Naluri gadisnya menuntut Rin merasakan pelukan dari tuannya, tuan yang sangat ia rindui. Namun sayang tubuhnya tak berani melakukannya. Untuk saat ini Rin hanya bisa memeluk Jaken, siluman cerewet namun sangat ia sayangi juga.

Dan tentu saja, Aun. Rin langsung berhambur memeluk siluman berkepala dua yang dulu selalu ia naiki. Siluman berbentuk kuda dengan kulit bersisik itu tampak menyeramkan namun sebenarnya sangat jinak pada Rin. Aun menundukkan kedua kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, menikamati elusan dari gadis penyayang itu.

 **_S x R_**

Kebun lili.

Sesshomaru membiarkan Rin berlari meninggalkannya. Rin terlihat begitu ceria saat sampai disini. Kekaguman terpancar jelas dari mata indahnya. Bunga lili dan Rin, adalah dua keindahan yang sedang dinikmati _daiyoukai_ itu. Rambut panjang Rin yang menari-nari oleh angin. Tangannya yang sedang memetik beberapa tangkai bunga lili. Serta suaranya yang entah sedang menyanyikan lagu apa. Tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing, jemarinya yang lentik, dan kulitnya yang mengkilat di terpa terik matahari. Semua itu sudah berubah, tak sama seperti enam tahun lalu. Rin, gadis kecilnya telah dewasa, walau sifat kekanakannya masih sedikit terlihat. Sesshomaru semakin memantapkan hatinya. Gadis kecil yang pernah ia hidupkan kembali dengan tenseiga itu telah merobohkan keyakinannya selama ini, bahwa manusia adalah makhluk hina, egois, tidak berguna. Pandangan buruk mengenai ayah yang sangat ia hormati karena mati dalam kesia-siaan demi manusia telah sirna, dan seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai paham dengan yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Sesshomaru melangkah mendekat ke arah Rin. Jaken sengaja ia suruh tunggu di pinggir hutan yang mengelilingi kebun lili ini. Sesshomaru ingin berdua dengan Rin, memiliki gadisnya seutuhnya. Tak boleh ada yang mengganggu.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang bergesekan dengan lili, Rin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Sesshomaru kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Rin menatap dengan mata polosnya.

Mata Sesshomaru melebar. Ada setangkai bunga lili yang terselip di balik telinga Rin. Kelopaknya menjulur keluar, berada di tengah pelipis dan poninya, membuat wajah Rin semakin cantik. Wajah polos milik gadis kecilnya telah tergantikan dengan wajah cantik nan menawan. Senyum itu, membuat darah Sesshomaru berdesir. Jantungnya sempat berdegup kencang sebelum akhirnya ia bisa menguasai detakan tak seimbang itu. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu saat melihat seorang wanita. Aura kecantikannya berpadu dengan kepolosannya sangat jelas terpancar.

"Em?!" Rin bergumam, karena tuannya itu tak kunjung mengatakan apapun. Hanya tatapan mata, seperti saat mereka baru bertemu tadi, dan itu menciptakan sensasi aneh tapi menyenangkan di tubuh dan hati Rin. Tak seperti tadi, Rin menahan detakan jantung dan perutnya yang terasa geli dengan tatapan itu.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin berucap lirih, mencoba memecah keheningan yang mereka berdua ciptakan. "Bolehkah Rin menyematkan bunga ini di rambut Sesshomaru-sama?" pinta Rin. Ide itu tiba-tiba datang karena melihat keindahan surai tuannya di goyangkan angin. Sesshomaru memang tak menjawab. Namun sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa tak keberatan. Rin tersenyum. Tanpa ragu ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang setangkai lili. Perlahan ia sematkan bunga berwarna putih tersebut ke bagian antara telinga dan pelipis Sesshomaru. Bunga itupun melekat dengan sempurna. Warnanya terpadu indah dengan kulit dan rambut Sesshomaru.

Mata Rin melebar. Bibirnya berdecak kagum oleh karya maha indah di depannya. " _Kirei_. . ." gumamnya. Tak jemu ia manatap wajah itu, yang juga masih menatapnya. Sampai pada titik dimana ia tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya yang terus menendang-nendang dadanya. Sisi feminimnya muncul, membisikkan sesuatu ke hati Rin, memberikan kemantapan atas perasaan yang sebelumnya tak ia pahami. Perasaan yang hanya dapat dimengerti oleh orang dewasa.

"Rin." Sesshomaru menegur pelan. Detakan jantung Rin yang tak beraturan itu sangat jelas tertangkap kupingnya. Semburat merah di pipi gadis itu membuat wajahnya semakin mempesona. "Kau suka tinggal di desa?"

Rin tak langsung menjawab. Ia tak tahu kemana arah pertanyaan yang selalu diberikan Sesshomaru ketika mereka bertemu. Dan Rin pasti mengangguk dengan senang. Ya, dia memang suka tinggal di desa, bersama Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku dan Sango dengan keluarga mereka, serta Kohaku yang sering mampir. Tentu saja Rin senang. Namun kali ini ia menangkap pertanyaan Sesshomaru dari sudut pandang berbeda, dari sudut pandang dirinya yang sekarang. Rin ingin bilang iya, tapi takut Sesshomaru akan meninggalkannya lagi dalam waktu yang lama.

"Apa Sesshomaru-sama akan meninggalkan Rin dalam waktu yang lama lagi jika Rin senang tinggal di desa?" Rin memberanikan diri bertanya. Ia berhak untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Sesshomaru tak berkata apa-apa. Ia tahu kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Rin, dan itu semakin meyakinkan Sesshomaru bahwa 'saat itu' telah tiba. Sesshomaru datang pada waktu yang tepat. Gadis yang ditunggunya telah matang dengan sempurna, dan ia tak akan membiarkan gadis itu menunggu lagi.

Sesshomaru mengangkat tangannya. Rambut panjang Rin yang dimainkan angin membuatnya tak tahan ingin menyentuh. Ia menyelipkan jari-jarinya dan membelai rambut Rin dengan lembut. Ini pertama kalinya Sesshomaru menyentuh seorang wanita dengan penuh perasaan, perasaan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki oleh seorang _daiyoukai_ kejam dan tak mengenal kasih sayang seperti dirinya. Beratus tahun ia hidup, ia tak pernah menyangka pada akhirnya akan 'jatuh' pada seorang manusia, makhluk yang paling tak ia sukai setelah _hanyou._

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan Sesshomaru pada helai demi helai rambutnya. Tubuhnya terasa panas, namun itu menyenangkan. Ia tak pernah membayangkan dan merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sebuah suasana romantis tercipta.

Sesshomaru menurunkan tangannya ke pipi Rin yang merekah. Wajah Rin yang terpejam membuatnya tak tahan ingin menyentuh lebih dalam lagi. Ia sangat berhati-hati agar kukunya tak sampai membuat goresan pada kulit halus itu. Semua gerakan tangannya membuat Rin semakin manja. Wajahnya seakan tenggelam di tangan yang besar nan dingin itu. Sesshomaru mendekatkan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Rin begitu jelas terdengar. Bibir merah itu seolah menantang sisi kejantanan yang selama ini tak pernah ia tampakkan untuk seorang wanita. Rin pasrah saat matanya yang terpejam tak lagi merasakan silau matahari yang daritadi menembus kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan hawa dingin mendekat. Dingin sekali, namun menyejukkan.

Di saat semuanya begitu dekat dan hampir tercapai, Sesshomaru tercekat. Matanya terbuka lebar. Aura kehadiran makhluk lain luput dari firasat kuatnya. Ia sedikit lengah. Mata emasnya melirik ke belakang tubuh Rin. Sesosok wanita berkimono putih mewah berdiri disana, di pinggir kebun, entah sejak kapan. Sesshomaru langsung menarik Rin ke belakang tubuh jangkungnya, membuat Rin terkejut. Saat berada di belakang Sesshomaru, saat itulah Rin melihat ada orang lain disana. Rin bisa merasakan wanita itu bukan manusia. Wanita itu memiliki surai perak yang sama seperti tuannya, bahkan kimono mereka mirip. Wajah itu, walaupun berjarak beberapa meter darinya, terlihat jelas kecantikan yang terpancar. Rin semakin yakin wanita itu bukan manusia. Dan dugaan wanita itu bukan siluman baik hati semakin kuat karena tangan Sesshomaru masih erat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rin, seolah jika terjadi pertarungan ia tak akan melepaskan Rin.

Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya saat siluman wanita itu berjalan kearah mereka. Dari baunya, Sesshomaru tahu siluman itu sejenis dengannya. Dan saat wajah siluman itu jelas masuk ke pandangannya, Sesshomaru langsung melepas tangan Rin. Siluman itu tidak asing. Sesshomaru mengenalnya.

"Yo, Sesshomaru! Apa aku mengganggumu?" wanita itu melambaikan tangannya pada Sesshomaru.

Rin hanya berdecak kagum dari balik punggung tuannya. Siluman wanita itu terlihat mirip dengan ibunda Sesshomaru. Satu lagi siluman yang membuat Rin merasa iri, setelah Sesshomaru dan ibunya. Mereka cantik, indah, berkekuatan, sakti, berumur panjang, dapat diandalkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Rin merasa tak sebanding dengan mereka. Dia hanyalah seorang manusia.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Hanazawa?" tanya Sesshomaru datar. Rin mengalihkan matanya pada Sesshomaru. _Hanazawa?_ Ternyata mereka memang saling mengenal, batin Rin.

"Sesshomaru, tak kusangka kau memiliki kekasih seorang manusia, setelah lima ratus tahun kini saling mengenal," ujar wanita yang bernama Hanazawa itu, membuat Rin menelan ludah. Lima ratus tahun? Bahkan umur Rin baru delapan belas. Lima ratus tahun dengan beberapa tahun kebersamaannya bersama Sesshomaru bukanlah sebuah bandingan yang pas. Tiba-tiba Rin merasa terkucilkan. Ia merasa bodoh. Hanya dengan beberapa tahun itu ia merasa mengetahui semua yang ada pada diri tuannya. Menyadari posisinya itu, perasaan menyenangkan yang baru ia rasakan hancur.

"Sepertinya dulu kau tidak suka dengan makhluk berumur pendek?" lagi-lagi Hanazawa berceloteh. Rin menjadi tak tahan dengan ucapannya. Ia benci disebut makhluk berumur pendek. Namun yang membuatnya lebih tak tahan lagi adalah kediaman Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tak berkomentar apa-apa. Yah, Rin tahu sifat tuannya yang irit bicara itu, apalagi untuk hal yang tak penting.

Sesshomaru memang memilih diam untuk perkataan yang menurutnya tak penting. Namun diamnya itu telah menimbulkan kebimbangan pada gadis di belakangnya.

"Rin, tunggu aku di tempat Jaken!" Sesshomaru akhirnya bersuara, namun bukan untuk membela Rin, malah menyuruh gadis itu pergi. Sesshomaru tak ingin Rin mendengar celotehan Hanazawa lagi. Rin mungkin tak tahu, tapi Sesshomaru dapat merasakan rasa kesal dari belakangnya.

" _Hai,"_ Rin patuh. Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun ia berniat pergi. Rin tak hanya kesal dengan ucapan _youkai_ berwajah cantik itu. Kehadiran _youkai_ wanita itu cukup membuatnya merasa dirinya bukan apa-apa. Rin merasa, posisinya sekarang ini seperti Kagome yang berada di antara Inuyasha dan Kikyo. Rin pernah mendengar kisah itu dari Kagome sendiri. Kagome yang seorang manusia biasa tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kikyo yang seorang miko hebat dan sangat dicintai Inuyasha. Kurang lebih seperti itu, meski Rin tak tahu latarbelakang hubungan Sesshomaru dan Hanazawa. Dari perkataan-perkataan Hanazawa cukup membuat Rin tahu mereka dulunya saling mengenal dekat. Dan sorot mata itu, indah namun menakutkan. Hanazawa memiliki kecantikan yang tidak bisa dimiliki oleh manusia, dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Rin rendah diri.

Jaken sedang mondar-mandir dengan tongkat nintojonya saat Rin datang, ditemani oleh Aun yanag bersandar di bawah pohon. Jaken seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Begitu melihat Rin, dia langsung berlari ke arah Rin. Jaken berhenti tepat di depan Rin. Gadis yang dulu hanya selisih beberapa senti dengannya kini semakin menjulang, membuat Jaken harus ekstra mendangakkan kepala ketika berbicara.

"Rin, mana Sesshomaru-sama?" tanya Jaken sambil mencari-cari. Rin mendengus. Ia duduk di sebelah Aun tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Jaken.

Jaken bertanya-tanya dalam hati atas wajah Rin yang murung. Sebenarnya siluman kecil itu sudah lama tahu niat tuannya yang menginginkan Rin, bukan sebagai gadis pengikut lagi. Dan hari ini, Jaken yakin tuannya itu sedang membicarakan hal itu pada Rin. Namun melihat wajah Rin yang seperti itu, Jaken tak bisa menduga apapun.

"Rin, apa yang terjadi?" Jaken berjalan terburu-buru dan duduk di samping Rin.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dibicarakan Sesshomaru dan Hanazawa, sampai menyuruhnya pergi. Rin ingin tahu apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka.

" _Ne,_ Jaken-sama! Apa Sesshomaru-sama punya kekasih?" tanya Rin dengan hati berat. Murung di wajahnya belum hilang. "Sesshomaru-sama sedang bersama siluman wanita, cantik sekali," lanjut Rin sebelum Jaken menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mata Jaken yang bulat dan besar itu hampir melompat keluar mendengar ucapan Rin. bertahun-tahun ia menemani perjalanan tuannya, Jaken tak pernah melihat Sesshomaru terlibat urusan wanita, kecuali setelah bertemu Rin yang masih kecil itu. Bahkan sebelum itu Jaken yakin bahwa tidak ada tujuan lain dalam hidup Sesshomaru kecuali mencari kekuatan dan kekuasaan. Namun semua itu berubah sejak Rin hadir, meskipun Rin hanyalah seorang manusia.

Jaken menghela nafas. "Aku tak tahu, Rin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai siluman terhebat pasti banyak siluman wanita yang cantik-cantik ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sesshomaru-sama," jawab Jaken, menambah pilu hati Rin.

Rin terdiam. Ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu selama ini, dan memang pada saat itu pikirannya tak sampai kesana. Rin dulu hanya gadis kecil biasa, yang tak tahu apapun tentang urusan cinta. Dan ia baru mulai menyadari cinta saat berjauhan dengan tuannya itu. Berawal dari rasa rindu yang teramat dalam, kemudian rasa ingin disentuh ketika bertemu. Semua itu baru mulai.

Rin merasakan detakan jantungnya yang perih. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bodoh. Rin terlalu senang saat Sesshomaru menyentuh rambut dan pipinya, lalu lupa akan posisi dirinya. Rin membayangkan hal-hal yang indah saat ia memejamkan mata, lalu lupa siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Ya, Rin hanyalah manusia biasa, dan seorang _daiyoukai_ seperti Sesshomaru tak mungkin sudi menghabiskan waktu bersama manusia yang bahkan tak bisa melampaui setengah umurnya. Sesshomaru mungkin menyayanginya, tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang spesial. Semua pikiran Rin membuat air matanya menetes. Rin mengepalkan tangannya, menggenggam lututnya seolah hal itu bisa menguatkan hatinya.

"Tapi Rin, kau harus bersyukur karena Sesshomaru-sama‒‒"

Jaken tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. Rin yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba berdiri. Air mata yang masih menggenang di pelupuk gadis itu baru terlihat oleh Jaken, membuat siluman kecil itu terkejut. Selama ini Jaken tak pernah melihat gadis kecil yang sering membuatnya jengkel itu menangis.

"Jaken-sama, Rin mau pulang ke desa."

"E-eh?" Jaken terbata-bata. "Kita harus menunggu Sesshomaru-sama, Rin!"

Rin menggeleng. Ia tak tahu akan berapa lama lagi Sesshomaru bersama siluman wanita itu. Rin memang sudah terbiasa disuruh menunggu. Saat Sesshomaru dan Jaken pergi melawan musuh mereka, Rin menunggu. Saat ia tinggal di desa, Rin juga menunggu kedatangan tuannya. Rin sama sekali tak keberatan tentang itu, karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan manusia biasa seperti dirinya. Ia tak bisa menemani tuannya bertarung melawan musuh, dan juga tak bisa mencari keberadaan tuannya saat rasa rindunya sudah memuncak. Karena dia bukan siluman, yang mempunyai kekuatan dan penciuman tajam. Rin hanya manusia biasa. Namun, menunggu tuannya saat sedang bersama wanita lain, Rin tak bisa.

Benar. Rin bukan gadis kecil lagi. Semua perasaan yang membuatnya sensitif bermunculan di usia remajanya. Perasaan yang menyenangkan seperti cinta, dan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti cemburu. Rin mulai mengenal dan merasakan perasaan itu. Dan pada saat perasaan tidak menyenangkan itu datang, Rin mulai susah mengatur dirinya sendiri.

"Rin! Jaken-sama!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pepohonan. Seorang pemuda berpakaian pembasmi siluman, dan seekor kucing raksasa yang muncul setelahnya.

"Kohaku!" seru Rin tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kohaku. Sementara Jaken hanya bisa menganga lebar. Gadis yang tadi cemberut tiba-tiba berubah ceria karena kedatangan seorang pemuda lain. Gawat, pikir Jaken. Jika Rin sampai pergi dengan Kohaku, ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Sesshomaru.

Kohaku, adik Sango yang beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Rin. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Rin disini, di hutan dekat desanya. Kohaku merasa sangat senang. Rin adalah gadis yang ia kagumi. Selama bertahun-tahun Kohaku hanya bisa memendam perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan ia memandang Rin sebagai seorang gadis yang memikat hatinya. Setiap ia datang ke desa untuk mengunjungi kakaknya, setiap kali itu pulalah rasa cinta Kohaku pada Rin semakin bertambah. Rin selalu tersenyum, walau kadang ia terlihat menyendiri di tepi lembah yang berada di atas desa dengan wajah sedihnya. Kohaku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun tak bisa. Sesshomaru seakan menjadi bayang-bayang yang menghalanginya, dan ia tak bisa menembus bayang-bayang itu untuk mencapai gadis yang ia cintai. Di mata lelaki berkuncir kuda itu, seperti ada sebuah segel di bagian tubuh Rin yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu hanyalah milik Sesshomaru.

"Kohaku, maukah kau mengantarku pulang?" pinta Rin membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Kohaku. Mata polos Rin selalu membuat Kohaku melayang dengan angannya, membuat Kohaku berandai-andai, jika saja dirinyalah pemilik segel di tubuh Rin.

"Boleh saja, tapi. . ." Kohaku melirik siluman kecil di belakang Rin. "Bukankah kau sedang bersama Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Itu benar!" Jaken menjawab mendahului Rin. "Oi Rin, kau tak boleh pergi!"

"Jaken-sama, Kaede-sama pasti sedang mencari Rin karena tadi Rin tidak izin. Tolong katakan itu pada Sesshomaru-sama ya!"

Jaken benar-benar tak bisa mencegah keinginan gadis itu. Kohaku pun tak bersedia membantunya membujuk Rin agar tidak pergi. Pemuda itu malah tampak senang saat membantu Rin menaiki punggung Kirara, membuat Jaken menduga-duga sesuatu.

"Oi Rin! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Jaken berteriak sambil ngos-ngosan, namun kucing raksasa itu telah melesat terbang. Jaken menyeka dahinya. Menghadapi kenakalan gadis itu selalu membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Selain itu, keadaan gawat benar-benar akan menimpa dirinya. Jaken harus mempersiapkan diri menerima senyuman mematikan dari Sesshomaru. Dan lagi, _si Kohaku brengsek itu!._ Walau tak tahu apa-apa tentang permasalahan anak muda, Jaken bisa menangkap atmosfer tak biasa yang dipancarkan Kohaku saat memandang Rin. Ia sangat jelas melihat Kohaku tertarik pada gadis milik tuannya.

"Muka Jaken-sama lucu sekali ya," Kohaku tertawa geli saat melihat wajah siluman berwarna hijau itu menjadi merah karena berteriak. Matanya yang bulat besar hampir meloncat keluar. Rin pun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jadi Rin, apa sekarang aku sedang membawamu kabur dari Sesshomaru-sama?" tembakan Kohaku tepat sasaran.

Rin tergagap. Pertanyaan Kohaku membuat Rin baru menyadari tindakannya. Rin diam, memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Rin tahu dirinya cemburu, tapi apakah dia berhak marah dan pergi meninggalkan tuannya?

"Ne, Kohaku, apakah kau memiliki seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Rin. Nadanya melas.

Kohaku diam. Ia memutar bola matanya untuk melirik Rin yang duduk dibelakangnya, meskipun wajah Rin tak terlihat, dan Rin juga tak bisa melihat wajah Kohaku. Begitulah cintanya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk menggapai Rin, Rin tak akan berhasil ia dapatkan. Kohaku tak masalah dengan semua itu. Melihat Rin selalu tersenyum itu sudah cukup baginya.

"Tentu saja aku punya," jawab Kohaku setelah agak lama terdiam.

"He? Siapa? Apa dia juga mencintaimu?" buru Rin penasaran.

Kohaku tersenyum pahit. Kali ini ia tak berusaha melirik Rin lagi. "Sayangnya dia sudah punya seseorang yang dia suka," jawab Kohaku mengabaikan pertanyaan yang pertama. "Andai saja aku bisa melampaui orang yang dia suka itu," nada suara Kohaku menandakan ketidakmampuannya.

Rin tak bertanya lagi. Jawaban singkat Kohaku sudah cukup baginya mengetahui keadaan mereka yang cukup mirip. Rin mencintai Sesshomaru, dan pertemuannya dengan Hanazawa membuat Rin menarik suatu kesimpulan. Meskipun Rin tak tahu apakah Hanazawa orang yang dicintai tuannya, namun sudah pasti tuannya itu akan mencintai seseorang yang sepadan dengannya. Paling tidak bisa seseorang yang mampu menghabiskan usia dengannya. Bukan dengan manusia yang berumur pendek.

"Tapi Rin, aku memutuskan untuk menyadari posisiku," lanjut Kohaku tanpa diminta. "Karena, melihatnya tersenyum saja bagiku sudah cukup."

Rin terenyuh mendengar ucapan Kohaku. Dibalik tubuhnya yang kekar ternyata lelaki yang duduk di depannya ini menyimpan sisi yang lembut. Selama ini Rin memang akrab dengan Kohaku, namun mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut asmara, padahal mereka berdua sedang dalam masa-masa emas. Rin terdiam lama. Ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri. _Menyadari posisi, ya?_ Satu hal yang dilupakan Rin. Suasana romantis yang tercipta saat Sesshomaru membelainya tadi membuatnya lupa diri. Rin lupa bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang manusia yang mengikuti Sesshomaru, namun ingin minta sesuatu yang lebih.

Dan mengenai cinta. Bukankah wajar jika tuannya juga membutuhkan cinta dan mencintai seseorang? Bukankah wajar jika tuannya menginginkan seorang wanita untuk mendampinginya? Lalu mengapa ia marah? Rin tersenyum. Air matanya hampir menyeruak keluar. Rin memang merasa cemburu, tapi apakah ia berhak marah dan meninggalkan tuan yang telah berulang kali menyelamatkan hidupnya? _Apa aku mulai serakah dan menginginkan lebih? Tentu saja._ Rin menyesali perbuatannya. Ia sudah jatuh cinta pada tuannya sendiri, dan tentu ada rasa cemburu yang mendampingi rasa cinta. Rin senang saat merasakan cinta. Jantung berdebar dan tubuhnya gemetar, namun sensasi itu terasa nenyenangkan. Tapi ketika cemburu yang datang, Rin mulai lupa posisinya.

 _Bodohnya aku. . ._ Rin memandang ke bawah. Pohon-pohon hutan yang menjulang membentuk kumpulan berwarna hijau masih terlihat. Rin ingin kembali kesana, dan menunggu seperti biasa yang ia lakukan. Namun ia tak yakin mereka masih disana. Dan kemungkinan terburuk adalah tuannya marah karena dirinya pergi tanpa berpamitan.

"Rin, kita mampir ke desaku dulu, ya?"

Desa Kohaku terletak tepat di pinggir hutan. Pagar kayu besar dan runcing ujungnya yang mengelilingi desa menandakan bahwa desa tersebut bukan desa biasa. Desa tempat Kohaku tumbuh bersama kakaknya, Sango, selain menghasilkan banyak pembasmi siluman hebat, bola empat arwah Shikon no Tama juga berasal dari desa itu. Dan karena pembasmi siluman berasal dari desa ini cukup sering membuat desa ini diserang oleh para siluman yang menyimpan dendam.

"Tunggu sebentar, Rin! Aku akan segera kembali."

Rin mengangguk. Ia tak keberatan Kohaku tidak mengajaknya masuk. Melihat aktifitas para penduduk dari gerbang sudah cukup baginya. Penduduk desa itu cukup sibuk, dan kebanyakan mereka sedang mengasah tulang dan taring siluman untuk dijadikan senjata. Bahkan anak-anak kecil pun ikut membantu. Mereka terlihat saling bercengkrama sambil beraktifitas.

Tiba-tiba, awan gelap datang menyelimuti desa itu. Pohon-pohon menderu dan burung berterbangan menjauh dari desa. Angin bertiup kencang memasuki desa dari gerbang. Semua penduduk menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Seseorang langsung memberi komando untuk masuk ke sebuah rumah. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka sudah siap siaga.

Kohaku berlari menuju gerbang untuk menyusul Rin yang masih disana. Angin bertiup sangat kencang, membuat matanya susah terbuka. "Rin, kau masuk lah ke rumah itu," Kohaku mengeraskan suaranya. Rin mengangguk. Ia bersiap melangkah sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah bola api raksasa jatuh dari langit dan menimpa rumah itu. Seketika rumah yang akan menjadi tempat perlindungan itupun dilalap api. Para penduduk yang akan memasuki rumah itu lari berhamburan.

"Tetaplah di belakangku, Rin!" Kohaku menarik tangan Rin. Situasi benar-benar gawat. Ia tak tahu siluman apa yang menyerang desanya kali ini. Dan yang paling buruk adalah, beberapa pembasmi siluman sedang disewa ke desa lain. Kohaku sempat berpikir untuk menyuruh Rin meminta bantuan Sesshomaru. Namun hal itu tak mungkin dilakukan karena sepertinya ada suatu masalah antara Rin dan _daiyoukai_ yang juga pernah menolongnya itu.

Pagar di bobol. Beberapa siluman masuk dan langsung membabi buta. Bentuk mereka mirip beruang, namun ukurannya sangat besar. Mata siluman-siluman itu merah menyala. Asap keluar dari hidung mereka. Pasukan siluman itu menyerang membabi buta. Kohaku tak tahu darimana asal siluman beruang itu. Tapi sepertinya mereka bermaksud membalas dendam dan ingin menghancurkan desa. Salah satu kerabat mereka pasti telah dibunuh oleh pembasmi siluman dari desa ini. Kejadian seperti ini memang sering terjadi. Desa pun telah dipasang semacam kekkai agar siluman jahat tak bisa masuk. Namun siluman yang menyerang kali ini tak seperti biasanya, dan hanya ada beberapa orang pembasmi siluman, termasuk Kohaku salah satunya.

Kohaku dengan cekatan menangkis serangan siluman yang menyerang, dengan Kirara yang juga ikut berjuang bersamanya. Gadis di belakangnya harus ia lindungi hingga tetes darah terakhir. Tak akan ia biarkan siluman-siluman itu menyentuh tubuh Rin yang sangat berharga baginya.

Di tengah pertempuran yang sengit itu, tiga siluman berbentuk manusia bermuka bengis muncul. Dengan cepat mereka ikut menyerang. Para pembasmi siluman seperti tak menyadari kehadiran mereka yang langsung menyerang bahkan penduduk biasa. Rin yang masih berdiri di belakang Kohaku sementara pemuda itu melindunginya, bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik siluman itu. Mereka berbeda, pikir Rin. Serangan tiga siluman itu berbeda. Sepertinya mereka adalah pemimpinnya. Bahkan senjata salah seorang pembasmi siluman dengan mudah dilucuti. Siluman itu langsung membunuh dengan kejam.

Tubuh Rin gemetar saat kuku-kuku tajam siluman itu menusuk jantung salah seorang pembasmi siluman. Setelah itu, siluman berbentuk manusia itu berjalan ke arah mereka, Kohaku dan Rin. Dia mengincar Kohaku. Sepertinya ia tertarik dengan Kohaku yang memiliki senjata berbeda. Senjata milik Kohaku memang ditempa oleh seorang penempa yang ahli dan berpengalaman menempa pedang hebat seperti tessaiga milik Inuyasha, yakni Totosai. Rin bergantian menatap siluman itu dan Kohaku yang masih melawan siluman-siluman beruang. Kohaku tak menyadari kehadiran bahaya yang lebih besar. Rin memanggil-manggil nama Kohaku untuk memperingatkannya, namun pemuda itu terlalu sibuk menangkis serangan siluman-siluman yang brutal tak berhenti. Kirara juga sama. Padahal siluman berwujud manusia itu semakin dekat. Ia berjalan sambil melemaskan jari-jarinya. Rin tak pikir panjang lagi. Satu langkah maju siluman itu pun satu langkah cepatnya menuju Kohaku. Rin tak bermaksud melindungi Kohaku, karena tentu saja ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu. Namun hati dan tubuhnya tergerak untuk menghalau siluman itu.

Siluman itu melayangkan tangannya ke udara. Cakar-cakar tajam memenuhi jarinya. Seringaiannya mencerminkan wujud aslinya. Mata merahnya melotot. Dengan tenaga penuh, ia menghempaskan cakarnya menuju punggung pemuda yang sedang bertarung itu. Pemuda itu, Kohaku sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran siluman lain yang siap membunuhnya. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh serangan beruang-beruang yang tak henti.

Kuku siluman itu hampir mencapai bahu Kohaku, saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis melompat ke depannya, ke belakang Kohaku. Siluman itu mengurangi sedikit tenaganya karena terkejut dengan kemunculan gadis itu, meskipun cakar miliknya itu sudah terlalu dekat. Cakar yang seharusnya membelah bahu Kohaku malah merobek bahu gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul itu.

"AAAHHHH!" darah bermuncratan melalui goresan panjang di bahu kiri Rin. Rin roboh sambil memegangi bahunya. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu berdenyut-denyut. Perih, seolah tulangnya ikut robek. Rin menggeliat, menahan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter dari tempat semula.

"RIN!" Kohaku berteriak panik begitu sadar Rin baru saja menghalangi tubuhnya dari sasaran siluman yang tidak ia ketahui. Kohaku berusaha mencapai tubuh Rin, namun beruang-beruang itu tak henti menyerangnya. Namun sayang jeritan Rin yang kesakitan membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Siluman-siluman itu berhasil menembus pertahanannya dan membuat dirinya terluka.

 **_S x R_**

Dua mata indah itu saling bertatapan. Rambut mereka yang berwarna sama bergoyang-goyang dimainkan angin. Hening. Setelah gadis manusia itu pergi, tak ada lagi yang bersuara memulai percakapan.

"Sesshomaru," akhirnya siluman wanita itu, Hanazawa, kembali membuka suara. "Apa kau serius dengan gadis manusia itu?" siluman cantik itu masih membahas Rin. Ia tak percaya, meskipun yang ia lihat sudah jelas. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu dan ia tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada _daiyoukai_ pembenci manusia yang menjadi obsesinya sejak dulu.

"Apa maumu?" Sesshomaru mengulang pertanyaannya.

Hanazawa berdecak. "Kau selalu tak banyak omong!" keluhnya heran. Untuk sifatnya yang satu ini Sesshomaru tak berubah sampai sekarang. Tapi mengapa, pendirian yang sangat benci manusia itu sudah tak ada lagi? "Sesshomaru, aku ingin kau meminjamkan kekuatan tenseiga untuk ibuku," Hanazawa berhenti membicarakan soal gadis manusia yang bersama Sesshomaru. Ia melirik salah satu pedang yang terselip di pinggang Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru memicingkan matanya. _Inuyoukai_ wanita yang sudah lama ia kenal adalah siluman berharga diri tinggi sama seperti dirinya. Tidak ada kata meminta pertolongan untuk siluman seperti mereka. Namun kali ini tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja aku juga butuh pertolonganmu, karena aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan pedang itu," lanjut Hanazawa setelah lama tak ada jawaban dari _daiyoukai_ yang menempati posisi teratas di hatinya. Selama ini Hanazawa membiarkan rasa tertariknya pada Sesshomaru, karena harga dirinya yang tinggi ia tak mungkin mengatakan keinginan untuk menjadi pendamping _youkai_ terkuat itu. Selain itu, Sesshomaru yang ia kenal adalah seorang _daiyoukai_ yang bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan, tanpa ada rasa ketertarikan terhadap wanita. Hanazawa tak menyangka pada akhirnya Sesshomaru 'jatuh' ke pelukan manusia seperti ayahnya, _inutaisho_ yang sangat ia hormati.

Sesshomaru tak langsung menyetujui. Ia bukanlah jenis siluman baik hati yang langsung memberikan pertolongan begitu diminta, apapun alasannya. Sorot mata Hanazawa memang menandakan _youkai_ cantik itu sedang dalam kesulitan.

'Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

Hanazawa mulai kesal dengan sikap Sesshomaru. Lama ia menanti jawaban pasti namun Sesshomaru malah memberinya pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting. "Kalau begitu, anggap saja sama seperti sebab kau menghidupkan kembali gadis manusiamu itu," jawab Hanazawa memancing reaksi Sesshomaru. Ia sudah pernah dengar dari ibunda Sesshomaru, bahwa orang pertama yang dihidupkan Sesshomaru dengan tenseiganya itu adalah seorang manusia, seorang gadis kecil yang kemudian ikut dengannya.

"Hhh!" Sesshomaru memegang saia pedangnya. "Aku yang memilih siapa yang pantas ku hidupkan dan siapa yang pantas kubiarkan mati," ucapnya sinis.

Hanazawa tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Meminta pertolongan pada Sesshomaru adalah hal yang sulit, Hanazawa tahu itu dari awal. Meskipun begitu, ia tak menyesal. Pertolongan ibunya bukanlah alasan utama ia menemui Sesshomaru. Ibunya akan mati jika memang sudah waktunya mati, Hanazawa tak masalah dengan itu. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sesshomaru, dan memastikan kebenaran tentang gadis kecil yang ia dengar dari ibunda Sesshomaru, yang ternyata gadis itu bukan gadis kecil lagi. Hanazawa adalah _youkai_ dari keluarga terhormat, sama seperti _youkai_ dihadapannya. Oleh karena itu, ia membutuhkan alasan untuk bertemu dengan _youkai_ lain, terlebih jika itu seorang pria.

Angin bertiup melewati udara di atas mereka. Aura berwarna hitam dan bau siluman yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh sesama siluman mengiringi angin itu. Angin hitam itu berhembus ke luar hutan. Sesshomaru memasang konsentrasi tinggi dengan memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Desa pembasmi siluman, ya?!" ucap Hanazawa. Matanya masih mengikuti kemana arah angin itu pergi. "Mereka pantas mendapatkannya, karena mereka juga sering memburu siluman," Hanazawa tersenyum sinis.

Sesshomaru langsung membuka matanya begitu menyadari ia kehilangan sesuatu. Ia tak merasakan bau tubuh Rin. Rin tak lagi berada di hutan. Dengan langkah tenang, Sesshomaru berbalik menuju hutan. Segawat apapun urusannya, Sesshomaru selalu bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir di balik sifat tenang yang sudah menjadi pembawaannya. Ia tak peduli dengan Hanazawa yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Ada apa, Sesshomaru? Apa gadismu dalam bahaya?" Hanazawa mampu membaca situasi. Sesshomaru mengacuhkannya dan tetap berjalan menuju hutan. "Sesshomaru, kau tahu kemana akan pergi jika mau menolongku!" teriak Hanazawa begitu langkah Sesshomaru sudah jauh. Sesshomaru benar-benar tak menggubrisnya lagi. Kepanikan yang dibalut wajah tenang itu jelas terlihat. Sesshomaru langsung bertindak jika menyangkut gadis manusianya. Hanazawa tak percaya saat mendengar itu dari bibinya. Namun kali ini ia menyaksikan sendiri, bagaimana _daiyoukai_ itu sangat terikat dengan seorang manusia, memupuskan harapannya untuk menjadi pendamping siluman terkuat.

Jaken ternganga melihat angin hitam yang berhembus ke arah Kirara membawa Kohaku dan RIn, tak lama setelah mereka pergi. Jaken tak tahu kemana perginya aura gelap itu tapi ia yakin akan berpapasan dengan Kohaku dan Rin, dan sayangnya Jaken tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tuannya pun belum kembali.

"Rin, seharusnya kau tak pergi dengan Kohaku," gumam Jaken penuh penyesalan.

"Jaken!"

Jaken terlonjak kaget mendengar suara tenang yang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya gemetar saat menoleh ke belakang.

"Pergi kemana dia?"

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken langsung bersujud dengan wajah penuh keringat, ia menyadari kecerobohannya membiarkan Rin pergi. "Maafkan Jaken yang bodoh ini," ucapnya sambil sesekali melirik tuannya. "Tapi," Jaken bergumam,"wajah Rin murung saat kesini, lalu ia tiba-tiba ceria saat Kohaku datang. Mereka sepertinya akrab sekali. Masa muda yang menyenangkan."

Sesshomaru hampir terpancing perkataan Jaken saat tiba-tiba hidungnya menangkap bau darah yang sangat ia kenali diantara bau amis darah yang bercampur aduk. Bau ini persis seperti bau darah gadis kecil yang tewas diserang serigala. Gadis yang kemudian ia bangkitkan dengan tenseiga. Gadis manusia pertama yang membuat Sesshomaru merasa simpati.

Secepat kilat Sesshomaru melebur bersama angin, menuju ke sumber bau itu. Ia tak boleh terlambat. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadisnya, Sesshomaru tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tenseiga tak bisa mengembalikan nyawa untuk yang kedua kali. Ia tak akan bisa mencurangi kematian lagi, jika kemungkinan itu terjadi pada Rin.

 **_S x R_**

Rin merangkak mundur. Luka di bahunya membuat sekujur tubuhnya ikut merasakan sakit. Siluman yang mengincar Kohaku kini mengincarnya. Sepertinya ia sangat marah atas perbuatan Rin tadi.

"RIIINN!" Kohaku menebas siluman-siluman yang menghalangi jalannya menuju Rin. Kohaku hilang fokus saat mendapati siluman berwujud manusia itu semakin dekat ke arah Rin. Akibatnya satu tebasan mengenai punggungnya. Kohaku tersungkur, namun matanya tak berpaling dari Rin. Ketakutan menyergap hatinya. Ia pernah merasakan tubuh Rin yang tak bernafas saat di meidou, dan itu membuatnya sangat takut. Kohaku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia bangkit. Pengalaman menjadi seorang pembasmi siluman mengajarkannya untuk tak mudah menyerah.

Rin akhirnya pasrah ketika siluman itu sampai di depannya. Posisinya sudah terpojok dan ia tak bisa mundur lagi. Di belakangnya pun banyak siluman-siluman lain yang masih menyerang para pembasmi siluman yang masih bertahan. Rin berada di tengah. Para penduduk yang tadinya beraktifitas sambil tertawa kini tergeletak menjadi mayat, bercampur dengan mayat para siluman beruang yang tewas. Darah berceceran dimana-mana.

"Apa ada keinginan terakhir, gadis cantik?" siluman itu menyeringai, menampakkan taring yang membuat perut Rin mual.

"Berdoa saja untuk keselamatanmu sendiri!" jawab Rin tegas dengan nada mengejek, membuat siluman itu tak sabar ingin segera merobek kepala Rin. Rin membuang muka dengan mata terpejam saat tangan siluman itu melayang ke udara dan siap mencengkram wajahnya. _Aku akan langsung datang padamu._

Rin tersenyum di sela rasa takutnya. _Tidak!_ Rin menggeleng. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, karena Sesshomaru selalu bersamanya. Walaupun wujudnya tak ada, Rin merasa selalu bersama tuannya. Setiap nyawanya terancam, setiap ia memanggil, setiap itu pula tuannya akan datang.

 _Sesshomaru-sama!_

Tangan yang mencapai kepala Rin mendadak berhenti. Sebuah cambuk kilat melingkar di pergelangan siluman beruang itu dan mengekangnya. Siluman itu menatap cambuk itu, dan mengikuti arah cambuk itu hingga pangkalnya. Ia terkejut begitu tahu siluman putih yang mengontrol cambuk kilat itu. siluman-siluman yang lain juga memberikan reaksi sama. Mereka bisa merasakan aura yang sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan. Bahkan para hewan akan menghindari pertarungan yang tak bisa mereka menangkan.

" _K-kisama!"_ siluman beruang berwujud manusia yang tadinya tampak kejam langsung gemetar melihat sorot tajam seorang _daiyoukai_ yang sedang mengekangnya. Ia tahu siapa siluman dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat itu, bahkan semua siluman mungkin mengenalnya. Dan kekuatannya tak mampu menandingi kekuatan _inuyoukai_ itu. Sesshomaru.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh gadisku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Sesshomaru menarik cambuknya hingga tubuh siluman yang terkekang cambuknya terlempar jauh, dan berakhir menjatuhi siluman-siluman beruang yang lain. Sebelum membereskan siluman-siluman bodoh yang membuatnya marah, Sesshomaru terlebih dahulu menghampiri Rin yang masih terduduk sambil memegang bahunya. Gadis itu tampak lusuh, seperti saat Sesshomaru melihatnya tergeletak tak bernyawa setelah diserang serigala. Kimononya berlumuran darah. Namun semua itu tak menutupi kecantikan wajah polos Rin. Sesshomaru lega melihat kondisi gadisnya lebih baik dari yang ia khawatirkan. Ia tak ingin Rin terlibat dengan kematian lagi.

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia tak berani menatap mata tuannya. Selain karena kecerobohannya yang pergi tanpa izin, saat mendengar Sesshomaru menyebut 'gadisku', Rin merasakan pipinya memerah. Tapi ia tak menyesal dengan tindakannya. kalau ia tak pergi bersama Kohaku, Rin tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada temannya itu. Sesshomaru mungkin tak akan datang jika Rin tak berada disini.

Sesshomaru mengeluarkan katana dari saia-nya. Ia mungkin akan membutuhkan beberapa kali tebasan untuk menghancurkan siluman-siluman itu. Melihat kilauan bakusaiga yang dipantulkan matahari, siluman-siluman bawahan Akaichi, pemimpin siluman beruang yang menyerang Rin, langsung ketar-ketir. Meskipun mereka tahu pedang itu sangat kuat, mereka tetap maju menyerang karena tak ada perintah mundur dari pemimpin mereka. Dan satu tebasan bakusaiga langsung membuat mereka terpukul mundur. Kedua kalinya ketika mereka menyerang kembali, bakusaiga langsung membuat mereka melebur bersama debu. Musnah.

Akaichi naik pitam melihat bawahannya dimusnahkan Sesshomaru. Matanya langsung melotot besar. Seringaiannya membentuk moncong beruang dengan gigi-gigi tajam. Wujud sesungguhnya muncul. "Sesshomaru!" teriaknya murka. "Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu! Aku hanya ingin balas dendam karena keluargaku dibunuh oleh mereka!"

"Hh! Memang bukan urusanku," Sesshomaru berjalan ke arah Akaichi, "tapi kau memilih waktu yang salah," Sesshomaru menancapkan bakusaiganya ke tanah. Cahaya bercabang-cabang muncul dari tancapan itu, membelah tanah lurus menuju Akaichi. Akaichi melompat mundur dan segera memasang _kekkai_ untuk melindungi tubuhnya. _Kekkai_ berwarna merah itu mampu menahan serangan cahaya bakusaiga hingga cahaya itu menghilang.

Akaichi tersenyum sinis. Ia merasa _kekkai_ nya berhasil menahan cahaya bakusaiga yang bisa mencincang-cincang tubuhnya. "Hanya segitukah kemampuan bakusaigamu itu, Sesshomaru?" ejeknya sambil berjalan ke arah Sesshomaru. kuku-kuku tajam beracunnya ia pamerkan untuk menakuti siluman yang ia dengar paling kuat itu. "Mengecewakan sekali untuk siluman terhormat sepertimu," ejeknya lagi.

Akaichi mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terkejut. Seberkas cahaya muncul dari belahan tanah bekas tebasan bakusaiga. Cahaya pembelah yang tadinya ia pikir sudah hilang mendadak muncul kembali, mengelilingi tubuh Akaichi dan semakin merapat. Sudah telat baginya untuk memasang _kekkai._ Cahaya itu menelan tubuhnya, membuat Akaichi menjerit kesakitan. Selanjutnya, tubuhnya pun musnah bersama cahaya bakusaiga yang menelannya.

Rin memejamkan mata menyaksikan adegan itu. Jeritan Akaichi membuat telinganya ngilu. Rin tahu rasa sakit yang dialami Akaichi, karena ia pernah merasakan kematian.

Sesshomaru menyarungkan kembali bakusaiganya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengalahkan siluman rendahan, meskipun kedatangannya sedikit terlambat hingga Rin terluka. Sesshomaru bermaksud kembali ke tempat Rin untuk segera membawanya dan mengobati lukanya, namun langkahnya tercekat begitu melihat Kohaku melesat secepat kilat mendahului dirinya untuk berada di sisi Rin.

"Rin," Kohaku memandang Rin yang masih bisa tersenyum di wajahnya yang mulai pucat. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Kau bisa mati!" pekik Kohaku.

Rin menggeleng pelan. "Kalau aku tak melakukannya, maka kau juga bisa mati, Kohaku," jawab Rin membuat Kohaku terenyuh. Gadis ini lagi-lagi memberikan pesona yang tak bisa ditampik pemuda itu.

Sesshomaru terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Dari jarak segitu ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan langkah kakinya, padahal keadaan Rin cukup mengkhawatirkan. Desisan dari luka Rin yang tak terdengar mereka tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya. Luka di bahu Rin beracun. Dan Rin tetap tersenyum menahan lukanya. Apakah karena Kohaku berada di sampingnya hingga ia tak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya? Sesshomaru tak tahu. Ia tak paham dengan manusia. Namun satu yang bisa ia tangkap. Sorot mata Kohaku yang menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada gadis miliknya.

"Kohaku, aku tak butuh alasan untuk menolong orang. Apalagi itu kau," Rin melanjutkan ucapannya tadi. Kohaku terpana menatap Rin. Suara lembut Rin membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Wajah yang pucat itu tampak alami di matanya. Senyuman Rin membuat Kohaku melupakan orang-orang di sekitarnya, membuatnya lupa kejadian buruk yang baru menimpa desanya, bahkan luka di tubuhnya tak terasa sakit lagi.

"Jangan, Rin," Kohaku menatap Rin lekat. "Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, hanya akan membuatku terus mencintaimu, meskipun aku tahu kau hanyalah milik Sesshomaru-sama," kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Kohaku, tanpa beban seperti perasaan cintanya yang terasa berat.

Mata Rin melebar. Ia terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kohaku memberikan pengakuan yang sama sekali tak ia duga. Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat dinantikan Rin, tapi bukan dari bibir Kohaku. Rin bukannya kecewa, ia justru khawatir Kohaku-lah yang merasa kecewa karena mencintainya dirinya, karena Kohaku tahu bagaimana statusnya, dan untuk siapa ia hidup. Rin sangat menghargai cinta dari siapapun itu.

Ada rasa resah menyelinap di hati seorang _daiyoukai_ yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Rasa takut kehilangan. Wajah Rin yang sedang menatap Kohaku sama sekali tak terbaca. Pengakuan Kohaku atas rasa cintanya pada gadis miliknya, membuat Sesshomaru menyadari satu kesalahannya. Sebagai seorang _youkai_ yang menghabiskan hidupnya dalam berkelana mencari kekuatan, Sesshomaru tak tahu menahu dan tak mau tahu tentang perasaan terhadap lawan jenis. Hingga saat ini, yang ia tahu, ia menginginkan Rin untuk terus berada bersamanya. Nyawanya untuk Rin, untuk melindungi gadis itu. Dan hanya Rin satu-satunya. Sesshomaru memang sudah memberikan kepastian pada Rin, suatu pengakuan yang selama hidupnya tak pernah ia ingin katakan. Namun, sebagai seorang manusia, mungkin Rin menginginkan pernyataan cinta, bukan perintah untuk menunggu.

Dan di hadapannya, seorang pemuda bernama Kohaku menyatakan cinta pada gadis miliknya. Keresahan yang ia rasakan adalah jika Rin menjadi bimbang, terbuai oleh pengakuan cinta Kohaku dan lebih memilih pemuda itu. Karena Rin adalah manusia. Karena Rin memiliki semua emosi dan perasaan manusia. Tidak sepertinya yang siluman sejati, dan hanya berteguh pada satu orang saja.

Dua muda mudi itu sendiri masih larut dalam diam. Pengakuan Kohaku yang tiba-tiba membuat Rin kehilangan kata. Selain itu, Rin mulai tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang mendadak tak bisa bergerak. Rin tak tahu, apakah itu karena luka di bahunya ataukah karena reaksi keterkejutan tubuhnya atas pengakuan Kohaku.

"Kohaku, aku‒"

"Aku tahu, Rin!" potong Kohaku cepat saat Rin mencoba memecah keheningan. Kali ini kepalanya tertunduk. Kohaku merasa dirinya seperti pecundang, tak bisa memperjuangkan rasa cintanya. Ada sebuah larangan tak tertulis untuk menjadikan Rin sebagai ratu di istananya. Bukannya Kohaku menganggap Rin seperti sebuah barang, namun Rin milik _youkai_ yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah kenyataan.

Rin tak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya meskipun ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Kohaku. Wajah Kohaku menyiratkan suatu penderitaan, membuat Rin merasa bersalah. Mungkin selama ini ia terlalu ramah pada Kohaku hingga membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi Rin merasa itu wajar sebagai seorang teman. Sejak kapan Kohaku menaruh hati padanya Rin tak tahu. Pemuda itu tak bisa ditebak, dan Rin sendiri tak pernah berpikiran Kohaku menyukainya bukan sebagai teman biasa.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru masuk di sela diamnya dua insan itu. Sesshomaru tak bisa menahan dirinya. pembicaraan Kohaku dan Rin yang mengusik pikirannya ia kesampingkan. Desisan yang berasal dari luka Rin semakin keras terdengar di telinganya, namun dua manusia itu sama sekali tak menyadari. Sesshomaru tahu Rin sedang menahan rasa sakitnya, namun ia tak tahu untuk siapa Rin menunjukkan rasa kuatnya itu.

Rin menoleh pada Sesshomaru yang sudah berada di depannya dan Kohaku. Sorot mata itu begitu tenang, padahal puluhan siluman baru saja ia lenyapkan. Bibir itu tak pernah tersenyum atas kemenangannya sendiri. Raut wajah itu tak pernah terlihat puas. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dibalik wajah tampan _daiyoukai_ itu. Namun Rin menyukainya. Sangat suka. Melebihi apapun.

 _Suka. ._

Angin berhembus sepoi. Tak ada lagi aura hitam yang mengelilingi pedesaan. Para siluman yang menyerang telah musnah. Yang tersisa hanya bau amis darah dan mayat bergelimpangan. Di tengah itu semua hanya seorang yang berdiri kokoh dengan surai panjangnya yang dilambaikan angin. Wajah tenang itu mendadak menyadarkan Rin akan perkataan Kohaku barusan. Sebuah jawaban pasrah, tanpa harapan dan usaha, karena Kohaku tahu Rin berada di belakang seorang _daiyoukai,_ yang tak mungkin bisa ia sentuh.

Kohaku menderita. Bukankah cinta tak tersampaikan itu sangat menyakitkan? Kohaku tahu bagaimana Sesshomaru yang menyayangi Rin, dan begitupun sebaliknya, namun ia masih tak merubah perasaannya itu.

 _Kawaisou ne, Kohaku wa!_

Rin menatap Kohaku nanar. Perasaan Kohaku padanya mencerminkan perasaannya pada Sesshomaru. Persamaan itu membuat air mata Rin menetes.

Mata Sesshomaru melebar melihat air mata Rin menetes dalam keheningan. Awalnya ia mengira Rin menangis karena rasa sakit dari lukanya yang tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian _daiyoukai_ itu sadar kekeliruannya, ketika Rin menatap Kohaku lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Rin bukan menangis karena sakit. Tak ada isakan disana, namun tangisan Rin tampak lebih menyakitkan. Tangisan pertama Rin yang disaksikan oleh Sesshomaru. Kali ini Sesshomaru tak mengerti Rin menangis untuk siapa dan karena apa. Situasi itu membuat Sesshomaru merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak paham dengan sifat manusia.

Tak tahan dengan kondisi seperti itu, Sesshomaru membungkuk, bermaksud membopong tubuh Rin. Ia yakin kesadaran Rin tak akan bertahan lama lagi karena luka dan racunnya. Rin tak memberontak saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Sesshomaru, walaupun reaksi tubuhnya menunjukkan keterkejutan atas perbuatan tuannya yang tiba-tiba.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, Rin bisa‒"

Rin tak meneruskan perkataannya. Matanya mulai berkabut saat tubuhnya sempurna berada di dalam rengkuhan Sesshomaru. Air matanya masih tersisa, dan sebenarnya ia tak ingin siapapun melihat air mata yang menurutnya munafik itu. Rin merasa betapa jahat dirinya setelah menyadari untuk siapa ia menangis. Rin bukan sedih atas perasaan Kohaku yang tak bisa ia terima, melainkan atas dirinya sendiri. Cintanya pada Sesshomaru membuatnya menunggu lama, dan kenyataan bahwa ia tak pantas bersanding dengan seorang _daiyoukai_ membuat hatinya perih.

Kohaku hanya pasrah saat Sesshomaru menggendong tubuh Rin. Hal ini bukan yang pertama kali ia lihat, namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Meskipun hatinya tersakiti, namun ia sama sekali tak membenci _inuyoukai_ itu. Ia justru bersyukur. Selain telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Sesshomaru juga membuatnya bertemu dengan gadis yang luar biasa.

"Kohaku, kau juga harus segera mengobati lukamu," ucap Sesshomaru bersiap pergi.

" _Hai,"_ jawab Kohaku. Kohaku sadar dirinya telah berbuat sesuatu yang lancang, dan ia yakin Sesshomaru pasti mendengarnya. Namun Sesshomaru tak berkomentar apa-apa, walaupun tahu Sesshomaru bukanlah siluman yang banyak bicara.

Tak berapa lama Rin terpejam saat berada dalam gendongan Sesshomaru. Gadis itu sudah mencapai batasnya. Sesshomaru menatap mata Rin yang sembab. Tubuh gadis itu terasa lebih berat dari terakhir saat ia menggendongnya. Satu-satunya manusia yang pernah ia rengkuh. Keinginannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Hanazawa tadi ingin segera ia wujudkan. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan Kohaku yang begitu berani mengungkapkan cintanya pada Rin. _Daiyoukai_ yang tak pernah takut pada apapun dan siapapun, kini merasa takut jika Rin menyerahkan dirinya pada orang lain.

 **_S x R_**

Rin tak mengenal tempat ini. Semuanya gelap. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Rin tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat seperti itu. tempat itu benar-benar gelap, bahkan Rin tak bisa melihat bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Hening. Hawa menyedihkan membuat bulu kuduk Rin berdiri. Kesunyian, kehampaan, dan Rin merasakan penderitaan. Badannya merinding.

Rin melawan ketakutannya. Ia berjalan menyusuri kegelapan itu meski tak terlihat celah jalan sedikitpun. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin lebih lama berada di tempat gelap itu.

Pelarian Rin tampaknya membuahkan hasil. Lurus di depannya, ia bisa melihat setitik cahaya. Rin mempercepat larinya. Ia tak sabar ingin mencapai titik terang itu, berharap itu adalah pintu keluar yang akan menghubungkannya dengan cahaya yang lebih terang lagi.

Namun, semakin dekat, Rin menyadari titik yang ia lihat bukanlah cahaya. Tak ada pendar disana, walau terlihat terang. Bukankah setitik cahaya yang masuk ke ruang gelap akan tetap berpendar? Akan tetapi Rin justru senang. Kenyataannya melebihi dari harapan Rin. Ia sudah sangat dekat dengan sesuatu yang ia kira cahaya tadi. Bagi Rin, itu lebih dari sekedar cahaya, karena yang ada di hadapannya ada seorang bersurai perak panjang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Senyum Rin langsung melebar. Ia yakin, seperti yang sudah-sudah, pemilik bakusaiga itu sedang menjemputnya, dan akan mengeluarkannya dari kegelapan. Bahkan kegelapan kematian sekalipun.

 _Sesshomaru-sama!_

Rin meneriakkan namanya, namun suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Rin berusaha melanjutkan langkah kakinya, namun kakinya terkekang oleh sesuatu. Rin tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia tak dapat melihat dirinya. satu-satunya yang bisa dilihatnya dalam kegelapan ini adalah Sesshomaru yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Rin berusaha sekuat tenaga. ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, berharap angin yang berhembus mampu menerbangkan tubuhnya menggapai Sesshomaru. Bibirnya terus berteriak walau hanya senyap yang keluar. Sampai pada titik dimana Rin merasa tak kuat lagi, dan Sesshomaru telah berjalan jauh.

Semuanya kembali gelap. Rin menangis dalam sunyi. Ia tak mampu menggapai cintanya, dan itu membuat hatinya perih.

 **_S x R_**

Rin mengerjabkan matanya. Cahaya matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela kecil di gubuk Kaede membuatnya silau. Suara kayu yang dilahap api terdengar jelas di telinganya. Kesadaran menghampiri Rin. Ia membuka matanya. Kegelapan itu sudah hilang, namun air mata masih tersisa di pelupuknya, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati gubuk. Rin mendudukkan tubuhnya. Bahunya terasa sedikit berdenyut ketika ia bergerak. Tangan kanan Rin meraba luka di bahu kirinya. Rasa sakitnya tidak seperti saat cakaran siluman itu merobek bahunya. Rin tak tahu berapa lama ia terbaring. Lekuk tubuhnya terasa kaku. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia berada dalam gendongan Sesshomaru.

" _Ara,_ Rin, kau sudah sadar," Kaede masuk dengan membawa kayu bakar di tangannya, lalu berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan mulai menyusun kayu bakar yang ia bawa. Rin menoleh. Ia baru sadar berada di dalam gubuk Kaede walau matanya sudah terbuka dari tadi.

"Apa Sesshomaru-sama meninggalkan Rin disini lagi?" tanya Rin. Suaranya lemah.

Kaede menoleh ke belakang, menatap Rin yang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk. Beberapa potong kayu bakar yang masih di tangannya ia jatuhkan begitu saja, tanpa disusun dengan rapi seperti sebelumnya. Wajah murung Rin lebih menarik perhatiannya. Bertahun-tahun Rin berada dalam pengasuhannya. Rin seperti anaknya sendiri walau ia tak punya anak. Oleh karena itu ia tahu akan kesedihan yang selalu disembunyikan gadis belia itu di balik wajah cerianya. Kesedihan gadis yang sedang menunggu. Dari sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang.

"Kau sudah dua hari terbaring disini, Rin. Sesshomaru mengantarmu setelah mengobati lukamu. Lalu ia pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa," jelas Kaede.

Rin membuka lebar matanya. Perkataan Kaede bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Jika ia berkata sesuatu, bukan Sesshomaru namanya. Namun Rin tetap merasa sedih. Sesshomaru meninggalkannya lagi di desa, dan ia tak tahu kapan bisa bertemu kembali dengan tuannya itu. Rin memang lelah menunggu. Namun hanya itu satu-satunya pilihan untuk kembali bertemu Sesshomaru.

Rin mengumpulkan tenaganya lalu bangkit. Ia bukan akan mencari Sesshomaru karena itu mustahil bagi manusia biasa sepertinya untuk mencari seorang daiyoukai. Rin hanya ingin mengeluarkan beban di hatinya yang menumpuk sejak Hanazawa masuk ke hidupnya. Dengan langkah tangkas Rin keluar dari gubuk. Lukanya tak terasa sakit lagi.

Kaede membiarkan Rin. gadis itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, begitu pikir Kaede.

Angin pagi menerpa wajah Rin yang masih sedikit pucat. Embun pagi yang dipijaknya terasa begitu segar di kakinya. Rin berjalan dengan langkah pelan, menikmati setiap kicauan burung yang begitu indah terdengar di telinganya. Sawah yang mengelilingi desa begitu hijau, bak permadani yang terhampar dengan indahnya. Lukisan alam itulah yang setiap saat menghibur Rin dalam kerinduannya pada Sesshomaru. Sampai akhirnya Rin berada di atas lembah peraduannya.

Rin berdiri di tepi lembah. Pemandangan desa jelas terlihat dari atas sini. Kakinya tenggelam dalam rumput ilalang hingga lutut. Rin suka berada disini. Suasananya tenang dan damai. Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi. Rin selalu datang untuk menumpahkan kerinduannya. Disini ia bebas berhalusinasi, membayangkan tuannya datang menjemputnya dan membawanya ke sebuah istana di atas awan sana.

Rin maju dua langkah lagi. Beberapa bongkahan tanah kecil jatuh ke bawah karena gerakan kakinya. Tebing ini cukup tinggi. Rin sama sekali tak takut jika dirinya terjerembab dan jatuh, sebab ia sudah biasa berada di tempat ini. Awan yang membentuk gulungan terlihat indah di langit. Matahari belum terlalu tinggi dan sinarnya menyejukkan. Rin memejamkan matanya, menikmati terpaan sinar mentari pagi yang menyapu kelopaknya. Sinar itu membentuk bayangan sempurna dalam pejamannya. Surai panjang yang bergoyang-goyang, dengan bulu hangat yang menjuntai. Rin tersenyum. Ia kembali membuka mata perlahan, dengan harapan bayangan itu akan benar-benar muncul di depannya. Namun bayangan itu semakin memudar seiring matanya yang terbuka. Tinggal dirinya dan deruan angin yang menarikan ilalang. Sesshomaru meninggalkannya lagi. Enam tahun yang ia tunggu hanya terbayar satu hari. Hati Rin terkoyak. Perih. Kerinduannya belum cukup terobati dan tuannya pergi lagi, tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Rin untuk mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya.

Rin mencoba kuat, sebagaimana yang ia lakukan biasanya. Air mata yang keluar secara alami karena hatinya yang ngilu kini tergantikan dengan tenggorokannya yang berat. Rin tak ingin lagi air matanya menetes. Cukup hatinya saja yang menangis.

Rin menarik nafas dan menahannya beberapa saat. Beban perasaan yang selama ini ia tanggung dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Setelah merasa cukup, Rin kembali memejamkan matanya.

SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAA!

Alam memantulkan teriakan Rin yang begitu kencang. Derita kerinduannya ia luapkan bersama suaranya. Nafas Rin terengah-engah. Rin merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat, namun sensasinya terasa menyenangkan. Bebannya seolah lepas ke alam bebas, dan ia berharap angin akan menyampaikan teriakannya itu pada tuannya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Rin?"

Jantung Rin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya begitu mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Mata Rin terbelalak. Sebelum menoleh ia sudah tahu pasti itu suara siapa.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" suara Rin gemetar. Perasaan senang sekaligus malu bercampur aduk. Rin tak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan yang menyenangkan dengan kemunculan Sesshomaru. Namun ia juga senang, dan merasa lega. Ia tak perlu menunggu bertahun-tahun lagi untuk melihat wajah itu.

"Rin, kau tak perlu berte‒" Sesshomaru tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba Rin berhambur ke tubuhnya. Rin mendekap tangannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru membiarkan kelakuan Rin, walau darahnya sempat berdesir saat desahan nafas Rin menembus kimononya. Gadis itu tak perlu izin untuk menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Rin," gumam Sesshomaru. Ia melingkarkan tangannya kanannya ke kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya pelan.

Rin menikmati setiap belaian tangan tuannya. Ia senang Sesshomaru tak menepis tubuhnya, karena selama ini ia tak pernah menyentuh tubuh Sesshomaru tanpa mendapat izin. Wangi tubuh tuannya membuat Rin mabuk kepayang. Wangi yang sangat ia rindukan dan ingin ia hirup dari jarak sedekat ini. Pelan Rin memindah tangannya mendekap punggung Sesshomaru. Rin tak akan membiarkan tuannya pergi meninggalkannya lagi tanpa suatu kepastian. Rin ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan tuannya tentang dirinya.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin akhirnya melepas pelukannya. "Apa Sesshomaru-sama akan pergi tanpa membawa Rin lagi?" mata Rin menyorotkan kepolosannya.

"Rin," Sesshomaru membelai pipi gadis itu. "Kau tahu, aku sangat marah saat kau pergi dengan Kohaku?"

"Eh?" Rin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Tapi waktu itu Sesshomaru-sama sedang bersama. . .Hanazawa-sama," suara Rin merendah dan wajahnya tertunduk saat menyebut nama itu.

Sesshomaru menangkap gelagat Rin yang aneh. Ia bisa melihat wajah Rin yang tak suka saat menyebut nama _youkai_ wanita yang datang padanya tempo hari. Sesshomaru tak pernah tahu tentang tingkah laku manusia, kecemburuan mereka, kecintaan mereka terhadap sesuatu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah keserakahan dan kebodohan mereka. Namun melihat Rin, ia bisa tahu bahwa gadis di depannya itu tak suka melihat ada wanita lain yang mendekatinya. Sepertinya Rin merasa tersaingi, bahkan merasa posisinya akan direbut. Bibir Sesshomaru sedikit terangkat, dan untungnya Rin tak melihat hal itu.

"Hanya kaulah satu-satunya wanita dalam hidupku, Rin," Sesshomaru mengatakan dengan tegas dan lantang, tanpa basa basi. Ia meraih dagu Rin dan membuat gadis itu menatap mata emasnya. Pipi Rin yang bersemu merah jelas terlihat.

Dada Rin berdegup kencang tak berirama mendengar hal itu. Nafasnya memburu kencang. Wajahnya terasa panas. Saking senangnya air mata Rin sampai menetes tanpa ia sadari. Suatu pengakuan yang membuatnya tercengang. Bibirnya pun sampai tak bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Namun Sesshomaru menangkap lain. Ia melepas tangannya dari wajah Rin. Mata Rin yang basah membuatnya berpikir Rin tak menyukai apa yang ia katakan. Air mata merupakan simbol kesedihan, dan akan keluar dengan derasnya jika kesedihan itu sampai batasannya. Itulah yang Sesshomaru tahu. Dan air mata Rin, mengingatkan Sesshomaru pada Kohaku, sampai ia berkesimpulan Rin akan senang jika Kohaku yang mengatakan itu.

"Apa kau tak suka, Rin? Apa ada orang lain‒"

"Bukan," Rin buru-buru menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Tapi kau menangis."

Rin tersenyum geli. Bahkan wajah itu sama datarnya ketika melihat dirinya tertawa ataupun menangis. Rin hampir melupakan Sesshomaru hanya tahu apa yang ia lihat, tanpa menelisik ke dalam hati orang yang sedang dilihatnya. Sesshomaru tak bisa membaca kapan orang itu menangis sedih atau bahagia. Rin hampir lupa itu semua. Walau kali ini tuannya lebih banyak bicara.

"Sesshomaru-sama, tak selamanya orang menangis karena sedih. Adakalanya karena bahagia. Dan Rin sangat bahagia sekarang," jawab Rin.

Sesshomaru lega mendengarnya. Jawaban Rin membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tak harus memahami manusia. Ia tak perlu memahami mereka untuk menjalin hubungan atau berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Karena hanya ada satu manusia di sisinya. Dan manusia itulah yang sangat memahami ketidaktahuannya itu. Rin.

Beberapa saat keheningan tercipta. Rin bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah harus menjawab dengan perkataan cinta atau tidak. Melihat Sesshomaru yang hanya menatapnya, Rin yakin tuannya itu tak butuh sebuah jawaban darinya. Lagipula, Rin tak berhak menolak, dan tak ada keinginan menolak. Penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun terjawab sudah.

 _sebagai siluman terhebat pasti banyak siluman wanita yang cantik-cantik ingin mendapatkan perhatian Sesshomaru-sama,_

Tiba-tiba perkataan Jaken mengusik pikirannya. Walau tak pernah melihat tuannya terlibat dengan wanita dalam artian khusus, Rin merasa penasaran. Jika yang berkata seperti itu bukan siluman pengikut tuannya selama bertahun-tahun, Rin tak akan menganggapnya serius. Ia hanya beberapa waktu bersama Sesshomaru, sedangkan umurnya lebih sering ia habiskan di desa. Dan tuannya itu bukanlah seseorang yang akan menceritakan perjalanannya saat mereka bertemu.

"Sesshomaru-sama,," Rin sedikit mundur. Ia takut ingin bertanya, tapi hatinya sangat penasaran. Kenyataan bahwa tuannya seorang _daiyoukai_ berwajah tampan serta kemunculan Hanazawa membuatnya menyadari ketidakpantasan dirinya yang manusia biasa berada di sisi Sesshomaru, dengan posisi yang sangat istimewa.

" _Nani,_ Rin?"

"Sungguh, hanya Rin satu-satunya?" Rin mengalihkan matanya pada ilalang yang meliliti kakinya.

Sesshomaru menghela nafas, sangat tenang. Gelagat Rin aneh. Apa Rin meragukan keseriusannya? Bukankah Rin tahu dirinya bukanlah siluman yang bermain-main dengan ucapannya. _Rin seorang manusia._ Kenyataan itu membuat Sesshomaru berpikir mungkin Rin menginginkan sesuatu layaknya manusia biasa. Seperti yang dilakukan Kohaku mungkin.

Sesshomaru kembali mengela nafas. Ia sempat menangkap wajah Rin yang berubah saat Kohaku mengatakan cinta, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilakukuan Sesshomaru. Seperti yang dilakukan seorang manusia bernama Sara padanya, Sesshomaru menyimpulkan manusia suka dengan kata-kata cinta. Tapi bagi siluman sepertinya, menyampaikan perasaan yang sangat penting bukanlah dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Apa yang ia lakukan untuk Rin selama ini seharusnya sudah cukup membuktikan rasa cintanya. Ia sayang pada Rin, sejak gadis itu masih kecil. Ia sabar menunggu gadis itu dewasa dan mengerti segalanya. Waktu bukanlah masalah bagi siluman sepertinya. Tapi jika Rin masih meragukannya, Sesshomaru tak tahu harus dengan cara apa lagi meyakinkan gadisnya itu.

"Kau meragukanku, Rin?" Sesshomaru balik melontarkan pertanyaan. Rin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sesshomaru. melihat sorot mata itu, Sesshomaru yakin sekali tak ada keraguan. Apakah Rin sengaja mengujinya?

"Rin tidak pernah meragukan Sesshomaru-sama sedikitpun," jawab Rin mantap.

"Lalu?" Sesshomaru mengusap lembut pipi Rin. Bibir merah nan mungil itu tak lepas dari pandangannya.

"Rin hanya takut kalau‒"

Sesshomaru membungkam mulutnya.

Kalimat Rin terhenti mendadak. Sesshomaru memotong kalimatnya dengan cara yang luar biasa. Jantung Rin serasa hampir copot saat bibir dingin milik tuannya menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terbuka. Untuk beberapa saat Rin bagai tak menyadari dirinya. Ia tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya kecuali kecupan lembut tuannya. Pipinya pun dibelai lembut. Dadanya kembang kempis karena nafas yang dipompa paru-parunya mengalir keluar masuk tak karuan. Matanya pun terbuka lebar. Dalam keadaan mabuk kepayang itu Rin tetap tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan wajah tuannya yang sangat indah dalam posisi sedekat itu. Meskipun mata emasnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya yang terpejam.

Sesshomaru melepas kecupannya dan menatap Rin lekat. Gadis itu terdiam seketika, dan tak berkata apapun lagi. Hanya suara detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat yang terdengar. Sesshomaru mengusap bibir Rin dengan lembut. Reaksi gadis itu menunjukkan bahwa ia baru pertama kali mengalami hal ini. Sesshomaru senang, karena ini pertama kali juga baginya.

"Sekarang kau sudah merasa yakin, Rin?"

Rin masih tak mampu berkedip. Ia mengangguk dengan rasa gugupnya.

TAMAT

N/B

Owari. Gitu doang. Gajeee XD. Tapi saya suka banget sama ff karangan saya ini (Jiaaahhh :v) pengen buat next chapnya, tapi lihat dulu respon para pembaca. Kalau bagus dan banyak yang minat (amiiinnn) insyaAllah bikin chap lagi, hehe.

Mudah-mudahan ff saya ini berhasil menyembuhkan rasa penasaran para fans Sesshomaru x Rin (khususnya saya :v) tentang bagaimana kehidupan Sesshomaru setelah Inuyasha tamat.

Oh ya, kata-kata yang paling atas murni perkataan Sesshomaru untuk Rin. yang udah dengar Asatte pasti tahu lah :v

At last, pliiisss review ya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :'(


End file.
